


Perfection is Protection

by QueenTyZula



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTyZula/pseuds/QueenTyZula
Summary: For Azula Week 2017. Chronicles of the Perfect Princess after Smoke and Shadow.





	1. Chapter 1

Iroh found himself at the entrance of his once home. Though years had passed, over ten to be precise, the Dragon of the West could still hear the times of old in the hallways with each echoing step beneath his boots. His armies were replaced with loyal patrons nowadays welcoming him each morning in his beloved tea shop. New love was still a mere fantasy, though, he was free to gaze at the many beauties who stopped by the Jasmine Dragon on a daily basis, particularly the infamous bounty hunter he knew he had no chance with.

He thought on his brother's recent release from prison and exile to the colonies where the younger man had unknowingly bested him once again by claiming June's heart. My, how times have changed. Even the painted walls of the Fire Temple were redesigned with portrayals of hopeful victory battles during the hundred years' war instead of the former oppressions of his ancestors, thanks to the new fire lord, a man he was happy to have made an impact on.

Iroh smiled as he remembered his own son and nephew playing on the beach, rough housing as young men tend to do. Yes, it was definitely a new, brighter future with the rightful heir to the throne seated just ahead of him behind what was once dubbed "The Iron Blood Curtain".

He anticipated seeing his nephew again to present to him and his new addition with Fire Lady Mai two dragon eggs, that he'd protected since he visited The Sun Warriors years ago.

He knew better than to present them to the fire lord sooner as his sister was not the compliant humble young lady she is today and would surely have claimed the eggs for herself which was not the role of a woman, Iroh knew. Thankfully, despite difficulty in the beginning, Azula had since come around at a still impressionable age. Iroh had been happy to hear that she was growing into the woman her mother always believed she could be.

When he stopped at the Iron Blood Curtain, Iroh thanked the spirits for change, closing his eyes in a quick prayer. Afterwards, he pushed aside the heavy curtain giving a nod to the guards standing in the entry way to the Flaming Throne.

"General," one of the men mistakenly addressed him.

Iroh gave a soft smile, but did not correct him.

"Uncle! Welcome home!" Called the fire lord.

Though his voice had deepened further with his adulthood, the 27-year-old still sounded every bit as excited to see him as his childhood self. Iroh glanced from his surrogate son to his mother standing before the throne with her husband and child.

"Hello, Iroh, it's always a pleasure," she greeted him with a following hug that Iroh secretly enjoyed with his whole heart.

The beauty's husband gave him a firm hand shake while their teenaged daughter likewise greeted him with a hug.

"Such a sweet daughter you have, Ursa," commented Iroh.

It didn't take long for the young lady to spot the dragon eggs in his arms.

"Oooh! Can I hold one?" She asked.

Iroh nodded giving the girl the blue egg. The red one was for the fire lord.

"Well, tan my hide and call me jerky!" piped Noren. "These look real".

Feeling his nephew's presence, Iroh turned to give him the other egg. "Been keeping them for a while, now. They are real".

Fire Lord Zuko's eyes widened as he felt the shell of the egg.

"That one's for you, my boy and the other is for your son".

Zuko opened his mouth to speak when a voice Iroh had hoped to avoid instead answered on his behalf.

"And if the next fire lord happens to not have a-"

"A girl!" Zuko hurriedly said, stepping between the two as Azula advanced. "She's a girl, Uncle. Mai is still in the birthing room, recovering".

"Oh, well, that's great, Zuko," said Iroh, giving his best smile to Azula.

With an off-handed wave, she answered, "Hello, Uncle Fuddy Duddy".

"It's always a pleasure, Azula," said Iroh, dryly.

Azula clicked her teeth and like lightning snatched away the blue egg from her half-sister.

"Hey!" Hissed the teenager.

"What have we here?" Asked, Azula analyzing the egg, inches from her nose with narrowed eyes. With a long, red nail she tapped the egg before adding, "Surely, you did not intend on skipping your real niece. I like presents too, ya' know?"

Iroh gave a sigh. "It's not-"

"Oh, I forgot, for girls, right?" Azula hissed, handing the egg back to her uncle and waving him off in disgust before leaving the room.


	2. Dragon 2

"Do you have to be so mean?"

The question posed to the Fire Nation's princess had the intended effect, making her peel open her eyes to glare at her youngest sibling standing over her form. Azula felt the handmaidens' movements slow with cautious combing through her splayed hair in the wash basin. She could almost feel the stifling fear in both women's fingers, though, it did not have the same effect it once did when she was fourteen and foolish.

It must have been the newfound, inner peace that comes with womanhood that made the once, universally feared princess dismiss her sister's ill tongue. When she once would have bitten the girl's head off and spit it at her, she now sighed and answered, "I prefer to see it as acknowledgement. Uncle Fuddy Duddy has always seen me as just a girl, so I answered his misogyny in kind".

The fifteen year old with the similar face to her own pursed her lips at which Azula smirked.

"Do you need a dictionary or some chronology of words, Dear?" Asked Azula, pleasantly, noting the handmaidens' renewed confidence that they would finish their duties unscathed.

"I know what misogyny means, Sis," said Kiyi with an eyeroll. "But, I don't think Uncle Iroh meant it that way".

"Then you do not know my uncle. He is the embodiment of it. Try as he may, he can't distance himself that much from Ozai. If things were different, I would be in one of the water tribes or the earth kingdom, barefoot and pregnant in a loveless, diplomatic marriage". Though it was not Azula's intention, Kiyi giggled.

"Speaking of!" Kiyi suddenly squealed, like the true, childish fifteen year old she was. "Avatar Aang just arrived!"

Azula's nostrils flared. She did not miss the teasing tone in her sister's voice. Her smirk was replaced with a frown. "Your point?"

Kiyi shrugged. "He's alone this time and-"

"Married," Azula finished for her. "With three children. He's also over 100 years older than you, Child," she added before Kiyi could say anything further in such a public space.

Signaling the end of the conversation, Azula rose from the wash basin, taking a towel from a servant to dry her hair. A cigar was offered, at which she readily took, lighting it with her middle finger in hopes that the smoke would run off the talkative teenager, who was too naïve to understand just how much damage her innocent banter could do. Kiyi did not run from the smoke, however, so Azula dropped her towel and left the room with the clicks of Kiyi's heels hurriedly matching her pace towards the balcony just beyond the temple's spa.

Azula had enough on her mind to concern herself with than her half-sister's insinuations. The teen's mind could conjure obscene fantasies sometimes. Though, obviously, that wasn't an excuse as her ex-best friend had also hinted at similar wild theories of a so-called repressed attraction between herself and the air nomad avatar, due to their training sessions. Azula chose not to bother herself with such foolishness. She was a woman of substance and would never stoop so low as taking the peasant Katara's husband and father of her kids.

Of course, people blamed attraction whenever a woman was in a position to train a man. She could almost recite what her uncle would say if such rumors reached his ears. A part of her felt compelled to bring it up in front of him, just to piss him off.

No, she was done with her old, manipulative ways, for the most part. Controlling situations and people had yielded unpleasant results in the end for her. Though she never said so, Ty Lee and Mai's betrayals had taught her a key lesson about friendship. Not to mention, the stress of ruling strictly through fear was bad for the looks. She refused to shrivel up like Ursa any time soon.

Ursa. Azula blew thick rings of smoke and watched it dance through the air. Finding Ursa had proven useful and beneficial to herself and her siblings' relationship. Kiyi deserved a big sister to look up to and it was nice to release her long-standing rivalry with her older brother. She wasn't ashamed to admit how her thoughts of her mother had taken a toll on her, nowadays. She accepted it and to a degree embraced it, though she and Ursa agreed to a silent truce that involved saying as little as necessary to the other.

"Are you going to see him?" Kiyi asked, invading her thoughts.

Azula clicked teeth. "Let it go, Kiyi. Of course, I will see him. I have eyes like anyone else. I'm sure he is here to bless Izumi so he will be a part of the coronation ceremony tonight".

"And after?"

Sighing, Azula leaned onto the balcony's railing. "We will train and he will stay the night in the guest room, then he will be on his merry way by morning".

"Is that all you're going to do?" Kiyi continued, making Azula bare her teeth in annoyance and disgust. Did her sister really think so lowly of her?

"If you're insinuating-"

"The dragon eggs!" Kiyi cut her off, provoking a raised eyebrow from her. "Maybe Aang could convince Iroh to give the other to Izumi even though she's a girl. Just ask him, he would do it for you!"

Azula could almost see the lightbulbs in Kiyi's bright, peasant eyes flicker on. Her sister could be pretty intelligent when she wanted. Azula would have called her a genius, but held the thought. That one egg she had held was priceless and if her uncle was being truthful, if it was real…had endless possibilities attached to it.

I could burn the colonies to the ground. She told herself.

The Fire Lord had chosen to keep their father's banished location a secret. Azula smiled inwardly at the idea that a single dragon could just lay waste to all of them in that case.

"Well?" Piped Kiyi, naturally seeking the honor of the fire princess's approval as most people still did. Even the avatar was not immune to the lure of being the coveted recipient of a "Princess Azula Compliment". The fire lord, though he would rather self-harm his good side than admit it, felt Azula's approval was worth gold as well.

Lifting the cigar to her lips again, Azula inhaled and released, resisting the urge to pat the girl's head like an eel-hound.

"Perhaps, you are more precocious than the average peasant," she offered, at which Kiyi beamed. "Either way, it would require some fancy work from the avatar to convince my bone headed uncle to do something he's so foolishly against," she continued, bursting Kiyi's elated bubble. "Either that or flat out dishonesty, which is it out of the question for Mr. Monk".

"Yeah," sighed Kiyi. "You're right, I guess".

"Of course". Azula dismissed, flicking her cigar with a tap from her freshly painted nail.

"I just don't think it's fair for Izumi," added Kiyi, lifting with her arms to sit backwards on the balcony railing. Looking down to her sister, she asked, "Do you?"

Azula shrugged. She could care less about fair. Nothing was fair in this man's world, it seemed. Funny how Iroh's twisted male logic seemed rampant within all of the intact nations. Females aren't even allowed to serve on the royal council in Ba Sing Se, nor were they included in the Dai Li's ranks. The Water Tribes were their own brand of primitive, however. Boomerang boy turned playboy Councilman Sokka certainly proved this fact with his constant objectification of women and thus remained a bachelor with countless lovers.

Fairness is a tricky word that Azula never put much stock in. Why if everything was fair, she wouldn't be a princess with subjects at her beck and call. So what, life's not fair, though with a dragon…

"It is the way things are, Kiyi. Maybe Izumi could change it one day".

Azula thought on her niece, freshly emerged from Fire Lady Misery's womb. Though she, Misery and Ty Lee would never make amends, Azula was proud of the little heir to her nation's throne. If she had anything to do with it, Izumi will be the greatest fire lord in history. The baby was destined to polish her aunt's tarnished legacy, Azula was determined to make sure of that. Though…what would a baby need with a dragon?

The cigar made frequent trips to her lips as Azula pondered the matter over. Kiyi found entertainment in discussing, rather loudly, the personal business of varying nobles entering their home for the ceremony in their finest. Some of them nerved to shoot a glaring eye up before nearly pissing themselves when they noticed whom was standing by the teen's side.

"Stop pointing," Azula coached, offhandedly, her mind searching for a reason to go with Kiyi's plan. I could make use of a dragon, now. They live for a hundred years at least. Izumi has plenty of time to find her own. 

Her niece's only interests were eating, filling her diaper and sleeping currently. What harm would it do to borrow the dragon once Aang wrenched it away from Uncle? It would be for the greater good. Besides, Iroh may never get the male heir he wanted for Lord Zuzu.

The princess was so engrossed in her mind, she had not noticed her half-sister's figure change from slim and petite to towering muscle, complete with a shaven head and freshly trimmed beard. It was only when she heard, "If the body be feeble, the mind will not be strong".

Azula cleared her throat smoothly from the smoke she had swallowed thanks to the startling voice, though she was careful to keep her heart rate slow. Without looking at the man suddenly by her side, she smirked, inhaling sharply before answering, "Well, we can't all be pure idiots, fortunately".

A burn in her chest, that had nothing to do with the cigar, erupted when her student laughed. Azula found his innocence charming, though she found his presence increasingly annoying.

"So, you invade a woman's privacy, why?" She asked.

"You're on the balcony," Aang pointed out.

"In my bathrobe. Not a good look for the famous avatar," she paused, side-eying him before adding, "Or a married man, for the matter".

Aang shrugged. "No one in their right mind would think us a couple," Aang said with a chuckle. Azula chose to ignore the unintended insult, and puffed on her cigar, flicking away the ashes intermittently. She wasn't in the mood for the boy turned man Zuko had pushed off on her to train due to him "focusing on work" as fire lord, so her thoughts ventured elsewhere.

"I would think the birth of my niece would warrant time off from training you," she said, waving him away.

"Now, now, Sifu, since when have you believed in breaks?" Aang shot back, seemingly closer now.

Azula sighed, releasing heavy smoke that the man batted away. "Fine after the new princess's coronation tonight, perhaps I'll change my mind. You are joining the festivities, correct?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah, Zuko wanted a traditional Air Nation blessing ceremony. It was thoughtful of him to think of. Most nations know nothing of Air Nation traditions".

"Yes, Zuko has proven himself a very capable fire lord," said the princess, surprising Aang. "Well, if you will excuse me, I have more preparations to attend to. Unfortunately, I don't wake up beautiful," Azula said turning to leave, when Aang gave a shock of his own when he answered, "If that's the case, you don't sleep at all, Sifu".

Azula nearly missed a step, but did not look back. Surely, the avatar was not flirting? Was he? Did she want him to? Should she flirt back? It may have its benefits, though Azula was not good at such things, a fact only that wretched circus freak knew. Continuing to walk away, she made sure to put on her best princess walk under the gray eyes, she was sure were locked on her as she made her exit as her mind turned like a turbine.

Perhaps, I should think of a name for my new dragon, after all. The thought brought a playful smirk on her lips at the…possibilities.


	3. Dragon 3

The brief confrontation with Azula left Iroh feeling, as he does every time the two happen to cross paths, conflicted. Ursa's middle child was so much like Ozai that it was difficult for the old man to resist raising a hand to her like the man she was not. Iroh looked to the fire lord's unreadable face. The look, however, made the man flush.

Surely, he's not angry with me? Thought the former general. Zuko had witnessed Azula's cold exchange, though Iroh could admit the young woman's fangs were not as sharp as they had been in her teen years. That was definitely a testament to her growth. The general was no less skeptical, however. The princess he'd known all of her life embodied the supreme art of war, to subdue the enemy without fighting, since Ozai deemed her worthy of his false affections. Iroh contemplated following the woman to discuss her outburst. Instead, it was her half-sister who took on the task of pursuing the irate older girl.

"Well, that was probably the best greeting Azula and I have ever had," Iroh joked warmly to ease the tension the princess always seems to create when she enters a room.

The fire lord gave a soft smile which eased the general before turning to his mother. "The nurses need to speak with you," Iroh overheard the ruler tell her.

Ozai's ex-wife gave a smile and nod before leaving the men to aid her daughter-in-law. That left Iroh, Zuko and the fire lord's step-father alone in the throne room. The general placed his blue egg in his green robes for safe keeping should Azula return. The move was not missed by Ikem, formerly known as Noren, however.

"I wonder if the eggs will hatch one day," he commented, nodding a head towards the one Zuko held.

Iroh gave a nod of confirmation. "When I received these from the sun warriors, I vowed to protect them until they did. Legend was that dragons are the most patient animals on the planet, so they are not quick to hatch as normal animals would".

The fire lord turned the egg over in his hands, entranced. "How long have you had these, Uncle?"

"Almost thirty years, now". With a chuckle, Iroh added, "I hope to at least see one of them hatch before my time is over in this world".

At this, Zuko's hand glowed beneath the egg. The red shell turned several shades lighter under his intense flames until it was a majestic orange. Ikem's eyes widened at the slight movement the egg gave in the palm of the fire lord's hand before Zuko ceased the flames and it stopped.

"Well, something is definitely in there," said the man. "Perhaps you're the key, Son. After all, isn't the dragon a sign of the royal family?" He recalled.

The old general confirmed it. "Though, I tried the same thing also years ago and it never did that!" A proud grin crossed his face. "It must be with its proper owner, now. No fire lord since Sozin has owned a dragon. You will be the first in generations, Zuko".

As if a light had triggered in Zuko's mind, the fire lord turned beckoning the men to follow him. "Aang is here. Of course, the avatar would know what to do with them".

Iroh's brow furrowed as he hurriedly matched the young men's pace. "It's been thirty years, Zuko. Sometimes…it is…best to not rush…things". He managed to say between breaths from an almost run past the estate's courtyard towards the royal spa.

As they passed the nursery and birthing room, Iroh caught a glimpse through a small opening in the door of several attendants surrounding the fire lady and the new child. A set of golden eyes met his own, giving a shy smile that the general felt throughout his body. He looked away before he could make the moment too uncomfortable.

He was an old man, yet a man still, who had always admired such rare, goddess beauty the former princess and former wife to his brother, possessed. The envy was there for the woman's dedicated husband to some degree, he knew better than to act any further than brief, longing looks. He would always see the former princess as an unattainable prize and mother to his nephew, which was one of his main motivations for keeping the former prince on the path of good.

The men briefly met Kiyi, who pointed them in the direction Aang had gone.

"He's with Azula on the balcony," she directed them.

Iroh felt a twist in his gut as they continued. Why on earth would Avatar Aang want to be anywhere near the mad princess, he could not fathom. Zuko did not seem bothered by the paradoxical statement, so he kept his thoughts to himself until they reached Aang, unharmed meditating on the balcony just outside the spa. Azula was nowhere in sight, Iroh kept his eyes alert should she return seeking to take the egg tucked deep within his robes. She never took rejection well and Iroh was sure even time and maturity did little to change this deeply embedded character trait.

As if sensing the men, the avatar opened one eye then both from his position, legs crossed, fists together. Like the fire lord, the avatar had changed appearances from the boy with incredible power and strange looking tattoos to a formidable looking man, his beard neatly trimmed, framing his face and the tattoos now accented his musculature instead of diminishing it. He was already dressed in his ceremonial; golden robes complete with a golden pendant with the symbols of all four nations around his neck. The last time the young man wore the garbs was during Zuko's coronation.

"Guess the answer was a no, huh?" asked Zuko, extending a hand to help Aang to his feet.

The avatar gave a warm chuckle at the statement. "She wasn't in the best mood today".

The fire lord laughed as well, sending a thumb over his shoulder. "Blame, Uncle," he said.

"What?" Asked Iroh, confused, making all three men laugh.

"Azula," Zuko explained. "She is Aang's firebending teacher. It's your fault he missed his training today".

Iroh gasped. "Zuko, are you sure about this?"

The fire lord shrugged. "My sister's been a master since we were kids, Uncle, you know this. She's the best," he pointed out.

The old general huffed. "It's not her place to train a man," he complained.

At this, Aang interjected. "With all due respect, Iroh, all of my bending teachers have been women. My wife and Toph, remember? Besides, it sounds much better taking orders from Azula than Lord Zuzu, here".

The fire lord's smile became a playful scowl. "Ok, we're ending these sessions, today, you two are getting too close," the men laughed as though it was the funniest joke in the world.

"Sorry, guess she's rubbing off on me," said the avatar. Iroh did not like the idea and found nothing funny about the possibility of the so-called reformed princess rubbing off on the avatar, especially after everything they fought for. He could not argue with the men's decision however and hoped the avatar was being cautious at least. Everyone knew what that woman was capable of.

After more light-hearted conversation, the fire lord revealed their reason for hunting down the avatar across the palace.

"You were around during Sozin's time. What do you know about dragon eggs?" The fire lord asked, revealing the dark, red egg to the avatar.

Aang took it in hand, turning it over with several taps before exclaiming, "Whoa! This is real!"

Iroh nodded in affirmation. "The last two. A symbol of this house, according to The Sun Warriors".

Aang glanced to Ikem, hesitantly before asking, "Their location is still secret, correct?"

The fire lord nodded. "Yes, of course, Uncle has had the eggs since before I was born. Almost thirty years and they have yet to hatch".

"Hmm," was Aang's response.

"The second one is for his son," Iroh added.

Aang's brow furrowed. "But, Izumi is a girl".

"She won't be the last of course," this came from Ikem. "Only men owned dragons in Sozin's time, right?"

Aang gave a look of uncertainty.

"Yes," confirmed Iroh. "Don't worry, this is a sign of a secure future. Your future son is due, I'm sure".

The fire lord, a man full grown, blushed slightly. "Whenever Mai is up to the task again, I guess," he said bashfully.

Ikem gave the avatar a playful nudge on the bicep. "Your friend here, has sure been busy".

Aang gave a smirk. "Well, I guess time will tell. Maybe we should ready ourselves for the coronation," he said smoothly. "I am honored that you sought a traditional Air Nation blessing, Zuko. Didn't know you knew anything about Air Nation culture".

Zuko gave a laugh. "I don't," he said. "That was all Azula's idea. She spends most of her time in the royal libraries and Dragon Bone Catacombs. She was pretty adamant about including the blessing ritual and of course, my advisors wouldn't dare oppose".

"But-" Began Aang.

"Zuko! You give Azula too much power! Why is she meeting with your advisory board?" Asked Iroh.

"Uncle, please, I-"

"No, you have forgotten the type of woman your sister is. You allow her an inch, she will take a mile. Enough of this".

Turning away, the dragon of the west stomped away. It had been years since he last lashed out at his nephew, but the words had needed to be said and heard. He needed to secure the throne for Zuko and with his sister influencing his every decision, the old man could not stop the sinking feeling in his stomach. Unfortunately, with the joyous excitement surrounding the coronation, he would need to wait before speaking with the princess on the fire lord's behalf, but soon afterwards, he was going to do what Zuko should have done upon allowing her freedom, put his niece in her place.


	4. Dragon 4

Azula pursed her lips to apply her red lipstick with easy strokes until she was sure it was perfect. Taking a different brush she applied dark eyeliner and checked her hair in her new, full length mirror. There was one hair out of place, but she paid it no mind, instead choosing to release her topknot completely, allowing the lengthy tresses to fall over and around her shoulders. Placing her pendant in her bosom, she stood from her vanity to exit her room.

"Princess," the Kyoshi Warrior, formerly known as her best friend Ty Lee, called to her upon her emergence into the red halls.

Azula looked to the warrior without greeting as was their "friendship", nowadays.

"Your dress, um," began Ty Lee, wringing her hands.

Patience was fleeting for the woman who conquered Ba Sing Se. Waving a hand, her eyes turned fiery as she demanded to know, "What about it?"

"It's not zipped fully, Princess," said the warrior.

Azula rolled her eyes, without a response, she walked away from the woman and her scowling, new friend who still hated her like the war hadn't ended ages ago.

And I thought I could hold a grudge. She thought as she increased the distance from them hastily. She made her way down the corridor illuminated by soft, glowing flames towards the nursery. The hour of Izumi's coronation was close and she determined to make her niece's big event nothing less than perfect. World dignitaries, celebrities and plenty of Who's Who nobles from all the intact nations were due to arrive and witness the event, so Aunt Azula made sure Daddy Zuko spared no expense.

As Azula continued down the hall, she thought on best tax increase policies to subtly levy on the citizens and countries receiving their exported goods in order to replenish the budget by the end of the fiscal year. A glow from the war room made her halt several feet away. An untrained eye would have paid little mind to the dancing shadow that flickered from the doorway, but Azula was no fool. Though her brother enjoyed the spotlight as the face of their nation's reformed values of peace and kindness, Azula played a different role in the background, choosing to keep an eye on the underbelly of their world.

Not everyone shared the optimistic values the traitor ruler and the avatar represented, which was why she had her shadow warriors policing the city by night. Her sisterhood was thought to have been banished from the capital after the Kemurikage rebellions. Instead, under an agreement between their captain and the fire lord, the shadowed women kept the peace by any means necessary in every corner of the capital, unlike the Kyoshi Warriors whose sole duty was to protect Zuko and the royal family.

Azula had the Dai Li to thank for the idea and presented it to Zuko shortly after stirring chaos to force her brother's ruthless side and rid him of his would-be assassins, The New Ozai Society, for good. Upon agreement to protect the city in exchange for her continued freedom, Azula trained her sisters, all former nuthouse alumni, along with several former soldiers until they were as skilled in stealth and combat than the infamous earth bending agents of the Impenetrable City. Not to mention her small army was completely loyal to their princess and their nation.

As Azula tiptoed towards the war room, she surveyed her surroundings. Zirin had warned her about possible traitors disguised as Imperial guardsmen and in answer, the princess made sure to give the men assignments surrounding the perimeter of the temple, far enough away from Izumi's ceremony, but close enough to not rouse suspicion.

Entering the room, she stifled a gasp and leaned in the corner, the shadows toning down her elaborate red dress as she waited for the suspicious character to notice her presence. Arms crossed, she decided to call attention to herself for the sake of time. Besides, she was curious about this little development.

"Hello, Mother," she greeted, making the woman gasp loudly, nearly dropping whatever was in her hand.

The woman turned to face her daughter, guilt written all over her unmasked face.

"Azula! Hello, Dear, shouldn't you be in the ballroom?" she asked, nervously.

"What are you holding?" Azula asked, pointing to the empty vial Ursa had trapped between her fingers. "Before you lie, just know that the punishment won't be banishment, this time".

Ursa hung her head, dropping the vial on the carpet, a drop of its contents escaped to create a tiny, dark spot on the red carpet.

"She…she asked me to," Ursa said, barely above a whisper. "I begged her to reconsider, but-"

Azula's eyes narrowed. "Who?" She hissed, leaving the shadows to reveal herself completely. Ursa's head rose, a trembling smile on her lips. Tears destroyed her mascara, though Azula was unmoved.

"Who did you murder this time, Mother?" She growled, so close that their noses were nearly touching, now.

Ursa took sallow breaths, Azula could almost feel her guilt. Too bad she didn't have Ty Lee's aura reading gift, her mother's had to be a sight to behold at the moment.

Who needs aura reading when you're an open book. Such a weak woman! Azula thought to herself.

"Not murder, she was dying. She wouldn't have made it through the night. I tried to reason with her, but she…" The words were strained. "You don't understand. That's what I told her. I said that I-I couldn't do this to Zuko. Not after everything".

The woman brought her hands to her face, sobbing uncontrollably. Azula stood stone still above her. Realization was a bitch that she never could put in its place. Several blinks kept her misting eyes from releasing a tear. Swallowing hard, she stared at the disheveled Ursa, unsure of how to feel or what to say.

"M-Maybe there's still time," she offered. "The avatar can heal, I'm sure he-"

A soft hand touched the lip Azula had not realized was quivering. Ursa gave a shake of her head.

"It's done, Azula. She has a few hours at the most".

A pin could have dropped and shattered the silence of the room seconds before Azula's mouth dropped. Thankfully, Ursa's motherly arms broke their silent pact as the princess bellowed her heart's ache into her shoulder. The older woman held her close, stroking her fingers through her daughter's beautiful hair. She placed a kiss on her cheek as she had done years ago as Azula shook in her arms.

"She was my friend," Azula sobbed. "Izumi's…"

Ursa held her tighter, sniffling. With a whisper, she said, "You can't tell Zuko. This…this is a happy day, Azula. Please don't hurt your brother".

The young woman's shoulders stopped quaking immediately and Ursa could sense her daughter's sudden anger in that moment. With a strong push, the women flew apart from each other, both catching their footing with ease.

"It's ALWAYS about Zuko!" Growled Azula, wiping her face with the back of her hand. She knew her make-up looked worse than Ursa's, but she did not care. "Did you ever think about me? I hurt too, Mother. I may be a monster, b-but I was there! Y-You didn't even stop to think about me, once, did you?"

The former princess wrung her hands with a solemn look. "You're not talking about Mai, are you?" she asked, softly.

Azula sniffed turning her back to the woman. With a swipe of her hand, she brushed her hair over one shoulder to reveal the angry, red burn mark between her shoulder blades. The woman heard Ursa gasp.

"Zuko's not the only one who had to live with the scars. One of us is just better at hiding them".

Without waiting for a response, she left only to be seized by her wrist by a strong hand upon entering the hall.

"Unhand me, now, Uncle!" She hissed to the man.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked, anger in his golden eyes before shoving the princess through the curtain into the adjacent throne room.

"Your mother, Asshole!" Snapped Azula, wrenching her arm free, and retreating backwards until her back met a column.

"You disrespectful, little-"

"Iroh!"

The man's face flushed, dropping. Slowly, he peered over his shoulder. He had not expected to see the fire lord's mother.

"Did she hurt you, Ursa?" At Azula's sarcastic 'Ha!' He gave her a glare. "I knew you hadn't changed". He said low enough for only the princess to hear.

"You're right. Maybe you should ask Mother what she was up to hmm? We can play who's the better monster".

Iroh looked back to his former sister-in-law, whose eyes were on the floor. "What is she talking about, Ursa?"

The woman gave a small voice answer, "I-I'm going to join Zuko," with that, she left as if terrified.

"That's right! Run away!" Azula called after her.

Iroh was startled to hear the ripple in her voice. This was not Azula's normal way. This was a very hurt Azula that he had never witnessed before, especially since he lacked daughters of his own. He reached out to comfort her, but was rejected when Azula instead paced the room in front of the unlit throne.

"You know, this works out, it really does. Zuko's a big baby anyway, he needs her, of course-" The words were tumbling from her lips as she rubbed her chin and continued pacing.

Iroh was not fooled, however. "Azula, it's ok to be angry," he said in a much softer tone. "You should let it go. It is time to".

Azula sucked her teeth with an overexaggerated laugh. "That's a waste of energy, Uncle. Save the lengthy anecdotes for Zuzu later. Perhaps, I should just skip town and rid everyone of the monster for good. Yes, yes…then all will be well".

Though Azula's tone had returned to normal, as she continued her rambling, Iroh caught her puffy eyes. His chest burned. Realization burned.

"I…I wish, there was something…I wish I could help-"

Azula stopped her pacing, eyes sharp as she neared him, pointing a finger. "Do. Nothing, Uncle, as you always do". With a sharp nail, she punctuated her next words with jabs to his chest. "Do. Absolutely. Nothing".

Iroh bit his lip.

"I'm not nine years old anymore, Uncle. I'm not whining about 'oh, I miss Mommy' like your precious Zuko did".

She gave a twirl and mad laugh. "I didn't need her then, nor now. She wasn't there to teach me how to apply make-up or fix my hair, but I learned didn't I?" She asked, pointing a nail towards her face.

Iroh gave a nod in response.

"Now, I do it perfectly, every time!" She exclaimed, counting off with her fingers, "I learned how to flirt without her, had my first kiss, made it through my first cycle without her. I went into the history books without her. I was fourteen, Uncle and I was THE. PERFECT. MONSTER!"

The girl bellowed her last words, at which Iroh felt his own eyes misting as she looked to the doorway Ursa was no longer standing in.

"Azula," called Iroh, hoping to calm the woman down.

"No, Uncle, it's ok, really. I-I'm going to be fine without her, this time. I will be better than her. I will be the best aunt, and…and I'll marry one day and when I have children, I will never leave them. Nothing on Agni's forsaken earth would be worth leaving them".

Iroh waited as Azula caught her breath. Before the girl could run, the old general wrapped her into a fatherly hug and refused to let go even as she screamed her tears into his neck.

After several moments of quiet sobbing, he heard the princess whisper, "What's wrong with me, Uncle?"

The general held her tighter. His hand patting the angry scar on her back as he felt the dragon egg in his pocket shake in tandem with Azula's shoulders.


	5. Dragon 5

Iroh continued to soothe the young woman softly sobbing in somber solitude until settling her down to silence the unsettled egg in his pocket. Though, he was sure the princess had felt the quaking in his robes, she said nothing about it when they pulled away from the other. Instead, her back stiffened, eyes blinking away her tears before returning to their old, usual stone-stilled face when she looked at him.

"The show must go on," she said, quietly. "Perhaps you should join Zuzu. I have matters to attend to. Unfortunately, I don't wake up beautiful".

The former general gave a single nod, allowing the princess to exit the unlit throne room through The Iron Blood Curtain before following suit. The princess's red, elaborate dress trailed the dim corridor as she turned in the opposite direction of the ballroom where the coronation was being held. Iroh watched her disappear into the maternity room before turning to join the celebration.

"Uncle! Finally! Come sit with us," called the excited new father, like a hopeful child. Iroh's spirits lifted at this. With haste, he joined Lady Ursa and her family at Zuko's left as the fire lord's right was strictly reserved for the fire lady.

Looking about, Iroh marveled at the extravagance of the decorated ballroom. Everything from the dragon-designed table props, sconces, cutlery and wine goblets were as pure gold as the fire lord's crown. The red painted walls held golden emblems designed in the shape of the crowned princess's signet. The long room's floors had been reupholstered from red brick to black marble, so well polished that one could view their reflection. A single red carpet rolled from the golden front, glass doors to the royal family's table at the back of the room. On either side of the glass doors were two rectangular, golden-trimmed indoor water falls, glowing red. This, however, was minimal compared to the marvel overhead in the form of a gold-plated, crystal diamond chandelier that nearly covered the entire glass ceiling with fresh incents dispelling from its four corners.

Iroh knew such extravagance could only have been formed from the mind of a woman. Ursa perhaps?

"Wow," was all the old man could say as he straightened in his seat, nodding to the likes of King Kuei, King Bumi, Chief Hakoda and Chief Arnook, along with numerous other wealthy nobles and dignitaries, who were privileged to witness the event.

"Right!" Gushed Ursa's husband, elbowing Iroh in the bicep. "Your niece sure knows how to throw a party," he added, taking puffs of an expensive cigar with a pinky lifted. "You people sure are fancy!" He chuckled winking to a frowning Ursa, seemingly lost in her untouched wine goblet.

Between her big brother and her mother, Kiyi leaned forward to address Iroh. "Where's Azula, anyway, Uncle? Shouldn't she and Mai be here, now?" Inquired the teen, between chomping a handful of pule cheese in her cheeks as if it wasn't worth more than the Imperial guard's monthly wages.

Noting Ursa's bulged eyes, unbeknownst to anyone else, he gave a smile.

"I'm sure they are attending to whatever women of marrying age tend to do before events like this," he answered. "Perhaps, they are even a bit fearful with so many people. Clouded eyes can ruin such joyous occasions," he added, earning a relieved side-eye glance from the fearful matriarch. Ursa's terrified demeanor was not missed by the old man's keen eye, along with her elaborate, well-applied make-up and lovely, red dress plunging low to reveal just enough firm, ample skin expanding from her neckline to straddle the line of socially appropriate.

It was this sudden distraction, that snapped Iroh's eyes away from Ursa's form in sudden realization that he had been staring. Glancing to Ikem, he was relieved to see the man discussing the prices of various cheeses on the tray with his daughter before tasting each one. Ursa's eyes did not leave the chandelier, however, and Iroh noticed the slight tremble in her hands as she raised her goblet to her lips, in time with Azula's freshly painted face leaning down to hover over the fire lord's ear. Of course, now was far from the appropriate time to inquire about the emotional display between mother and daughter that took place less than twenty minutes before, so Iroh simply observed with a steaming cup of tea in hand.

With the crowd's loud applause at the arrival of Avatar Aang escorting his wife, who had unexpectedly joined him despite her own recent childbirth, it was difficult to make out what the princess and the fire lord were discussing. The Southern Water Tribe warrior and newly appointed councilman, Sokka, followed behind the couple, garnishing coos from the ladies with a handsome smile and wave, his other arm around his new girlfriend's, Chief of Police Toph Beifong, shoulder. Her unseeing eyes looked down towards the marble floor, though Iroh noted the soft smile playing on her lips as they walked. He cast a look to Suki, who entered behind her ex-boyfriend, in a fancy green dress, absent her warrior paint. The woman seemed unbothered as she and noblewoman, Ty Lee took their seats with the group at their honored table just to the right of the royal party.

The servants entered stealthily to clear the middle ballroom floor, along with dirty dishes to finally refill glasses before disappearing.

"What?"

Iroh's head turned to Fire Lord Zuko, attempting to whisper back to his sister. "How? Should we postpone?" He asked, brow furrowed.

Iroh saw Azula shake her head, vigorously.

"The show must go on, Fire Lord," she insisted, softly, her hand on his shoulder. "This is Izumi's big day. The greatest day in Fire Nation history. I'll handle everything," she then assured him before leaving the table, taking the hand of the avatar at the bottom of the steps, awaiting his cue.

Iroh heard the young man began with, "I thought Mai-" before Azula waved him flippantly, holding the hem of her dress as she ventured to the center of the room with him following close behind, too close for a married man whose wife was merely two feet away at the honored guests' table.

A raised eyebrow was Iroh's further response to Avatar Aang's tattooed hand reaching out to grasp the princess's slender, bracelet adorned wrist, stopping her to whisper in her ear, not to mention the teasing smirk and quick glimpse of pink flesh at the corner of Azula's mouth.

Kiyi's hushed comment to her brother did not help matters either. "They are so cute together," further twisted the general's renewed potbelly in an uncanny way.

Obviously, the fire lord shared a similar disdain from the look in his stone-face, eyes firmly held on the center pair. His frown further dropped as he answered, "I'd kill him," mistakenly before clearing his throat and standing to his feet.

With a diplomatic wave to the crowd, the fire lord raised his goblet to grasp everyone's attention. "Please, everyone, let's get settled," he said, awaiting the crowd to take their seats, voices hushed, before continuing. "Thank-you all for joining us on this momentous occasion," he spoke with careful articulation. "Unfortunately, my wife, Lady Mai will not be in attendance due to mandatory bedrest," he paused, his eyes at the center of the room, obviously looking to the princess for approval, at which Iroh noted her simple nod.

"It is with great pleasure to announce the current Crowned Princess, my very own, lovely Princess Azula in her place for the Blessing of the Avatar performed by our very own, Avatar Aang".

The crowd roared in applause as Zuko took his seat, his proud smile returning when a servant presented his new, swaddled infant girl to his sister.

"Everything will be fine, Mom," the fire lord said to Ursa, giving her a reassuring pat on the knee.

Ursa's sigh shook the napkin by her plate as she seemingly struggled to look towards the center of the ballroom, forced to watch the daughter she had yet to make amends with unclouded eyes.

Iroh, too, kept an eye on the woman with Zuko's daughter held in her arms, kneeling at the avatar's feet as he, donned in ceremonial robes that seemed to cling to his form, whirled his staff overhead, the smoke from the diamond chandelier's incense following suit, creating a wide cloud over the entire party and the gong was sounded eight times in tandem with Aang's shrinking of the cloud until it was small enough to wrap about Izumi's tiny wrists.

The next part of the ceremony, Iroh highly doubted was planned or encouraged in a traditional air nomadic blessing ceremony and nearly had the fire lord and the avatar's water tribe wife up in arms. With words unable to be heard over high pitched flutes performing Leaves from the Vine, the avatar suddenly placed his hand inside of the princess's bosom to reveal the signet of the crowned princess.

"What the fuck?" Growled Fire Lord Zuko too loudly, nearly hopping from his seat before Ursa's hand against his, stopped him.

The avatar turned to the royal table, holding the pendant high. Eyes closing, Aang spoke an ancient chant in a tongue foreign to everyone in the room. On cue, Azula's eyes lifted from the child in her arms to lock eyes with her brother. "If it is the fire lord's will," she spoke calmly as though he were the only one in the room, "I present Crowned Princess Izumi".

Those who understood the meaning behind the woman's words gasped in unison.

What? Iroh wondered on Azula's motives. The woman always had ulterior motives, though nothing made sense to the general. A quick, side-ways glance told him Zuko and Ursa were equally shocked to hear Crowned Princess Azula of The Fire Nation renounce her family position, bestowed on her during her father's tyrannical reign.

All eyes were fixated on Zuko. The fire lord seemed to tremble as he stood to his feet, obviously deeply affected by the shock of his sister's announcement more than anyone else in the room. Complete silence ensued, even the flute players had ceased their beautiful melody to await the ruler's next words.

No. Thought Iroh, worried for his nephew's tendency to consume himself with anger.

"Yes," said the fire lord, simply. "Behold…the Fire Nation's Crowned Princess…" Zuko held up his goblet, his face betraying his effort to keep his hand from shaking. The wine sloshed over the sides before he managed to settle it. "Izumi," with that he drank down the contents of the cup, the audience following suit as Aang used his bending to place the signet in Izumi's tiny hands to touch before Azula placed it back in her bosom.

As if lethargic, Zuko fell back into his chair as Azula held her niece to her heart and stood. Aang removed the cloud bonds from the baby's wrists, exchanging soft words with the former princess at which Azula shook her head and left the ballroom floor to join her family. The palace's comedic relief revealed himself in a platypus-bear get up, lightening the mood with his jokes and announcing the dance floor open to everyone.

The royal table was not in such spirits, however, as Azula took Mai's seat, Izumi snuggled against her. The fire lord was quick to make his disapproval known, despite the occasion, however.

"How could you do this to me?" Iroh heard his nephew ask at which Azula only briefly glanced up at him before taking a piece of cheese to stick between his teeth. Zuko swallowed without chewing, fury evident. "We need to talk, now!" He growled inches from her face.

Unfazed, Azula answered, "As you wish, My Lord," standing she called to their half-sister, "Kiyi, could you take the princess while I discuss next steps with our dear brother?"

The teen surprisingly said nothing as she took the baby. Iroh watched them go, heart skipping several beats. The old man felt strange about the entire encounter. Azula was different, sure, but twice as deadly in his eyes. It was difficult to discern her motives as easily in her adulthood, unmotivated by the excuse of being a child, or at least as childish as she and Zuko could be given their father's selfish impact on them. Though Zuko was older, he still held his sister in high regards despite all their past feuding.

"P-Perhaps, I should join them?" Ursa suddenly asked.

"No," said Iroh quickly. "I'll go, please, enjoy your dinner and your granddaughter".

With that, Iroh stood to follow through the door, stopping in the shadows behind a column to stay out of the siblings' sight, though close enough to hear their passionate exchange, the egg in his pocket shaking as Azula spoke.

"She knew, Zuko," the woman was saying, hands gripping the railing of the balcony, her back to her brother and Iroh. "In her dying breath she told me she knew all along".

The fire lord neared his sister, wrapping his arms about her waist, the moon reflecting off his crown as he laid his head on her naked shoulder.

"I-I told her I couldn't do it…I…" Azula sighed, rare vulnerability in her voice. "I can't take care of Izumi, Zuko, no matter how…what this is". Turning slightly, until they were facing one another, the siblings embraced, Azula's head on her brother's chest.

"Are you going to leave me then…for him?" Asked Zuko, softly making Azula's head pop up though he did not let her go.

"What?" She hissed with a glare.

"For Aang? You too seem awfully close".

Azula clicked her teeth. "Mai's dead, Zuko and all you concern yourself with is the avatar?" At Zuko's silence, she added, "I told him I am not that kind of woman".

Iroh smirked proudly.

"I told him my heart is in the fire nation," the girl continued.

It happened before Iroh could blink. Zuko pulling his sister closer, leaning downward until his lips locked with hers. Their eyes closed in tandem, the moon illuminating their mutual pale skin, as Azula's lower back hit the balcony's railing and Zuko's lips attached to her neck. A moan left her throat as Azula clutched his head, nails scratching his hair.

"I love you, Zuzu," gasped the woman. "Only…you".

Iroh rolled away from the scene, crashing into a nearby lamp that was thankfully unlit. He made a dash back to the ballroom at a pace much faster than a man of his years. Taking his seat by Ikem, he nearly drowned himself in his tea, ordering more in hopes of washing the taste of bile in his throat.

"Slow down, Iroh," Ikem jested with a chuckle. "Did you see a spirit?"

Iroh gave a shaky grin, mumbling under his breath when Ikem let the matter go. "No…much…much worse".


	6. Dragon 6

"What was that?" Azula asked, panicked.

Zuko lifted from her neck to say, "Ignore it," before attempting to devour her lips again.

Azula kissed him, nearly getting lost in his passion again before coming to her senses and pushing his shoulders away.

"Zuko, stop it!" She snapped. The fire lord gave a playful pout.

"The bedroom?" He asked.

Azula rolled her eyes, squirming away from her brother. Her mind whirled at the possibility of being caught. There would be no explaining their way out of the matter, not to mention as shortly after Fire Lady Miserable's untimely demise.

Azula had been hurt by her friend's choice to abandon Zuko and their daughter. Hurt soon turned into anger as she gathered herself, leaving Uncle Fuddy Duddy to enter Mai's birthing room unannounced. Thankfully, the woman was coherent though her voice was raspier than normal, even in her surprise, "Azula!" when the princess entered.

Azula glared at the two nurses at the woman's side, arms crossed. They understood her non-verbal meaning readily and bowed as they left, shutting the door, as Azula watched them go.

"So," said the woman, smoothly. "The infamous traitor has struck again," she snapped, impeccably calm.

Azula felt proud of the rouse of fear in Mai's eyes. The girl was dying, yet leave it to Azula to make an almost dead woman fear for her life. She had not lost her touch, after all.

"It's not like Zuko will care," said the woman with a shrug. "He has his heir".

Azula felt her blood boil. Before she could stop herself, she was at the woman's side, eyes shooting daggers.

"He made you his queen! How could you do this to him?"

"Jealous, much?" Mai asked, with a chuckle at Azula's guilt-ridden expression. "If I'd known sooner just how often you shared my part in bed, I would have given you the honor of the labor pains".

A raised eyebrow came from the princess as she backed away from Mai's bedside. She knew! Azula would have laughed had she not been shocked. How long had Mai known? Most people whispered obscene rumors about her, such as she had a fondness for the same likeness, sleeping with every man in Zuko's court or the avatar.

This, however, could ruin her brother and that she would not allow. "Don't worry," piped Mai. "Your secret's safe with me. Think of it as a peace offering, Azula. We were once friends, I think".

Azula shot her a glare. "Secret?"

At this Mai sighed, closing her eyes and refusing to say more. Azula blinked as though she was reawakening. Hyperventilation took over as she looked to her friend. She needed air, anything, time to think. Why could she not remember what Mai had said earlier?

Oh, no. It happened again. She thought, refusing to dwell more as she left the room towards her own, slamming the door behind her.

"OUT!" She growled to the handmaidens, making them jump as they hurried away.

Scrambling to the vanity, Azula reapplied her horrendous make-up with trembling hands. Like Agni's Hell, Mai. She thought, wiping away her imperfect eyeliner and restarting. I can't be Izumi's mother. She cursed when the bottle slipped from her hands. I'm a monster. She reminded herself of Ursa's words.

"Such a weak woman!" She said to the mirror before retrieving the bottle to start the process over. "That bitch's son sure likes fucking this monster!"

Azula knew she needed to get a grip before she reentered the ballroom. Everyone hated the monster. Grasping her thoughts, she straightened her back on her vanity's stool, staring at the finished product. She dismissed Lady Miserable from her mind and thought of the egg in her uncle's clutches which brought a smile across her face. Perhaps not all was lost.

#

At the sound of an unknown object crashing against hard flooring, Azula pushed her bewildered older brother away and glared at him. The fire lord brought his fist to lips, clearing his throat before his eyes met his sibling's, though lacking the same anger that flashed from her golden orbs.

"There are at least a thousand-people frolicking our home, Idiot," hissed Azula, wondering what possessed her scarred brother to get so intimately close.

With a shrug, Zuko smoothed his robes. "So, what?" he asked, making his sister's nose wrinkle in disgust.

Leading with her shoulder, she pushed past the taller man, fists clenched. Her emotions were getting the best of her, yet again, and she cursed herself for it. Father would be furious at her actions, but…

Ozai doesn't matter, anymore. She reminded herself. Zuko's fire lord. The world is safe now. The avatar called it balancing. Things were balancing in the world. Everything, but me. Thought the princess, ignoring her brother's calls for her to return to him.

Making her way down the corridor, she stopped at a mirror to check her make-up. Thankfully, she looked well enough to return to Izumi's celebration and not like the crazed girl she had been years ago. In an instant, she felt transformed as she blinked several times, smirking at the mirror image of herself. She was a new woman now, despite what anyone else felt or thought. People were constantly treating her like she was frail, but she was anything but a weakling. Besides any child who could survive Ozai's fathering…

"It was a close call," said the avatar, making her turn to face him. Of course, a weakling would save her friend…What has happened to you? We used to be perfect! Now, I have to clean up this mess YOU made when you started getting a conscience and shit. She scolded herself, barely hearing the sound of the air nomad's voice. "It's good you told me about it when you did. You're a good friend, Azula".

The firebender gave a dismissive shrug. "So, Misery will live, after all?" She asked to be sure.

Avatar Aang gave a smirk. "Yeah, but she didn't seem happy about it," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Serves her right…she doesn't get to just opt out whenever she wants, like another Ursa. Izumi deserves better! Azula silently praised her weak side for the action, considering it payback for the Boiling Rock.

"Don't worry, that's just her way of saying 'thank you'," she lied smoothly to the avatar. With each stride, she thought less on the fire lady. Besides, it was rather inconvenient and selfish of Mai to thrust the responsibility of raising Izumi on her no matter how jealous she was about their "relationship".

Of course, "weak half" would flip about the true nature of "love" for their brother, but with age and no one else to lean on, the man in Zuko had simply noted the woman in his sister, making their recent interactions…uncomfortable. Azula chuckled. It's a good thing I am here. She told herself.

"What?" Asked the woman when she noticed the tattooed man had not left her presence. "Are you expecting a reward for your feats?" Aang chuckled as always, making Azula suck her teeth.

"I have matters to attend to, Avatar," she stated, regally, prepared to sashay away, when a hand grasped her wrist to still her.

Azula looked to the hand on her wrist, then up to the man it belonged to.

"Thank you," said the avatar, softly. "You don't know how much that ceremony meant to me".

The plain, sweet goodness of the man was enough to rot the woman's teeth. She wanted to lie about it being all Zuzu's idea again, but obviously the man knew the truth and Azula could care less, either way. That was the other half's idea anyway, while she was the ensemble of perfection.

You're losing your touch. She told herself. It was either that or the rules of life had changed more than she originally thought.

"Aang!"

Both benders' heads jerked in the direction of the fire lord's voice. Aang, of course, smiled at his friend, preparing to tell the news of Lady Misery's survival. Azula, however, knew her brother better than her own mind and sent a glare his way.

"She's alive?" Asked the fire lord, when the news was revealed. For once, Azula found it difficult to read his true thoughts.

"She was poisoned," added Aang. "I can stay a few days to make sure she recovers".

Zuko's eyes widened. "No, that won't-"

Idiot! Azula screamed in her head at him. "Yes, please do, Avatar!" She cut in quickly.

Aang looked between the two before giving a curt nod. "I'll let Katara know," he answered before the moment grew more awkward.

"You should be grateful," Azula hissed low, in case the man was not out of earshot. "The man saved your wife".

"Of course I am," answered Zuko, though his tone was unconvincing, and Azula did not need aura reading to know he was lying. "I just don't feel comfortable with the way he stares at you like fresh kale soup".

"Oh, like you do?" Countered the former princess with an eyeroll. "Grow up, Zuzu. We're adults. You can't forget yourself every time a man wants to fuck me".

The bared teeth, made Azula chuckle haughtily before a flash of pink caught the siblings' peripherals.

"Oh, I…ahem, hiya Princess…I mean, I didn't hear anything!" Piped the "friend" both halves of Azula avoided like the plague. Red-faced, Ty Lee hurriedly rushed down the hall towards the women's restroom.

"Or woman," Azula added with a smirk at Zuko's grimace.

#

The moment the siblings rejoined the plethora of guests in the ballroom, Azula could feel the eyes on them as if they were the honorees of the party. Azula held her head high. This was her at pique condition. She was always a natural at these types of events when her other half was not busy embarrassing them with awkward teenage flirting that resulted in her having to save face by burning an admiral's son's home to the ground for hurting the weaker half's feelings.

She instantly noted the avatar's staring from his table and swallowed her chuckle before floating away, confident she caught the powerful avatar's hazel eyes as she joined her family. Deciding that the other half was better suited to deal with Uncle Fuddy and company, she left her to it after she took a seat.

Uncle Iroh's icy cold stare was on her. Though she wasn't a stranger to the old man's suspicious gazes, she was rather surprised to see it, especially after their last encounter. Azula refused to lock eyes with her murdering mother, of course, along with the fire lord's quick looks of longing as well. She felt panicked and unequipped to deal with the scrutiny. Blinking twice, Perfection revealed herself, yet again.

Seriously, Azula! How did we get to this point? Perfection scolded, rolling her eyes. What an irritating man their brother could be. Azula had been so worried about the awkward moment on the balcony, imagine if she remembered more about her and her brother's "exchanges". Perfection wanted to laugh at the poor sap, but she decided to spare her weaker half as they had enough to deal with currently.

Perfection sighed, giving nods of approval to varying dignitaries after their speeches. She was well on her third glass of red wine when a familiar urge hit her that was not Azula's usual urge for a cigar. Avatar Aang had just begun his speech after his wife. Perfection blinked thrice times over the rim of her glass of wine, her eyes moving from the air nomad's lips downward to his jutting chest. She felt as though her skin was on fire. Luckily, applause broke her trance and she stood before the councilman could make his way center stage.

"Where are you going?" Hissed the fire lord, instantly.

Perfection waved him away, disgusted. "To breathe," she snapped, grasping the hem of her gown. "Agni, you are such a fucking pain," she added to Zuko's dismay, hurrying away with a dismissive wave for the guards not to follow her. Unlike the weak Azula, Perfection did not need escorts. Her mind was on a singular mission, one that Azula would regret, but fortunately won't remember. After all, if it wasn't for her, Azula would never have any fun.

#

The egg in Iroh's pocket gave a shake that made the old man jerk. He had noticed Azula and Zuko's quick, heated exchange along with her hasty exit. He was thankful Zuko had not gone after his sister. The act would have been considered extremely rude. The general tried to erase the images from his mind of what he had witnessed on the balcony. He planned to discuss the matter with the fire lord very soon, however.

Azula's abrupt exit did make him feel more at ease, at least. Ikem and Kiyi left their perch to join others in dancing on the ballroom floor, soon after the speeches which left the old general, Ursa and the fuming fire lord. Iroh did not want to broach the subject with his nephew's mother around, so he made small talk with the woman.

"I wonder when this episode will pass," the woman suddenly mumbled, earning her a glare from her son that Iroh noticed.

"Mother," said the man, sternly.

"Iroh should know, Zuko," insisted Ursa, closing her eyes if attempting to block out the world.

"We've dealt with it before. Azula will come around like she always does".

"They're getting more frequent. She can't handle this, Zuko. Perhaps you should consider having her readmitted".

"No, never," growled Zuko, shocking the general with his tone towards the mother he adored. "Azula's place is right here," before the older adults could speak, the fire lord was up leaving his throne to thank the nobles, dignitaries etcetera for supporting his daughter.

Iroh felt the egg in his pocket yet again. Finally, after a long pause, Iroh braved to lean towards Ursa to say, "Tell me about Azula's episodes".

#

Perfection smiled at the knock on her bedroom door. She hated wasting time, especially when she felt like this. Her inner thighs were slick as she made her way to the door with light steps. Only one thing was on her mind. Her grin stretched as the object of her desires stood before her in the door frame. Before he could speak, she grasped him to silently state her intentions, though he was aware as he was semi-stiff between her fingers, already.

She felt beautiful under his gaze, like a perfect, porcelain doll that needed to be broken. Yes, she wanted to be fucked tonight, hard. Azula had made a fool of herself crying into their uncle's arms like a child! What a disgrace. Tears were for the weak like her. Now it was up to Perfection to forget the mess Azula had made of their life of being Lord Zuzu's lapdog, protecting his mother and her family, his miserable wife and daughter day in and day out.

Banishing the thoughts, Perfection relished in the fact that she had settled the score on Azula's behalf with their brother. She denounced their position as princess in front of the world, and despite their brother's advances, which once worked in the past times she fucked him when there were no better men to be had, she was still leaving! Take that, weak half!

Such a weak woman! She scolded her mind, leading the man by the cock to her bed.

The man currently under her spell was only useful for one thing. Perfection was reminded instantly of that one when her dress was discarded, and she was bent over the bed's edge, the scent of musk, sweat and air nomad filling her nostrils. She knew from his smacks against her backside that this would be a royal fucking and she took the bedsheets between her teeth, spreading her knees in anticipation.

Azula was placed properly far away in Perfection's mind. Right now, Perfection was a freak of the night for the world's so-called savior. He was hooked from her tight, drenched walls and willingness to do any and everything he could conjure in his fantasies. She was more than happy to please.

His gasps weren't new to this half of the former crowned princess, though, her "true self" would constantly wonder where people got the "ridiculous ideas" about her and the numerous men she never remembered. Perfection had enough fun for both of them, from noble men and women, to their brother, the avatar and numerous other nameless and faceless men that she did not care to keep a record of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was not sure how well I could execute this idea, but yes Azula has an alter ego associated with the Dissociative Identity Disorder or DID. I reveal the alter ego by name "Perfection" towards the end as not to confuse anyone. Let me know what you think! QTZ.


End file.
